monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Rachel Foley
Rachel Foley is a character from the video game Resident Evil Revelations. She was an agent of the FBC (Federal Bioterrorism Commission) and had been assigned to investigate the biological incident taking place aboard the Queen Zenobia cruise ship. During her mission, Rachel was infected with the T-Abyss virus and killed, but came back as a terrifying mutant creature. History Mission In 2005, Rachel and her partner Raymond Vester were sent to the Queen Zenobia and got separated due to their missions. While Rachel headed at the back of the ship, Raymond headed to the front, though along the way she acquired the key to the freight lift. Whilst looking around Rachel was ambushed by an Ooze and shot the creature several times before fleeing. The creature followed her through the ship's air vents and Rachel ran into a hallway where more Ooze were waiting. She shot again, only to run out of ammo and throw her gun on the ground. Rachel managed to get away and reach the elevator where she was ambushed by another Ooze which cut her leg. She avoided death one final time as the elevator doors opened, allowing her to escape and lock herself in the research room. It was in the research room where she met her end. Surrounded, Rachel was choked as an Ooze fed on her bodily fluids and infected her with T-Abyss, finally throwing her at a window. During this time, Jill Valentine had arrived aboard the ship and was looking for the Crew Quarters key and arrived just in time to witness her death. Rachel's intentions on board the Queen Zenobia were seemingly to investigate and transfer the ship for disposal, unwittingly to erase any evidence on board that might incriminate her employer, Morgan Lansdale. Later on, when her journal is discovered, it becomes known that Rachel actually did not want to go on the mission and had a very grim and pessimistic view on her survival chances, a prospect that grimly became very real. Transformation Shortly after her death, the T-Abyss virus kicked in and transformed Rachel into a seemingly unique Ooze. As Jill returned to Rachel's corpse to find the freight lift key, she noticed that her body was gone. Jill left the room and was attacked by Rachel, now transformed. She confronted Jill several times, always fleeing after taking heavy damage, but Jill continued to encounter her until she met up with Parker Luciani and the pair apparently killed her. However, Rachel survived the encounter and frequently attacked the duo as they explored the ship (which greatly annoyed Parker). She was incredibly resilient to gunfire, being downed several times after Jill and Parker initially "killed" her. Rachel was presumably destroyed permanently when the ''Queen Zenobia ''exploded. Biology Before her mutation, Rachel was an attractive Caucasian woman with a slim figure and long blonde hair which fell over her eyes. After her infection, her body developed the same slick, pliant consistency as the Ooze creatures. Numerous fleshy tendrils grew out of her and wrapped tightly around her legs and midsection. The veil of long hair that covered half her face fused into a single curtain of flesh. Her fingers elongated into muscular talons for grasping prey and she developed the trademark cylindrical tongue of the Ooze that emerged from a gash in her neck. Rachel's mutant form was much stronger and faster than the typical Ooze creatures and was also considerably more intelligent. While the normal Ooze were incapable of speech, Rachel could still form semi-coherent words and phrases. She was remarkably fast for an Ooze and could close the gap between her and her prey frighteningly quickly. She also had much higher resistance to gunfire as it took considerable amounts of ammunition just to temporarily incapacitate her, and may have possessed a regenerative capability as well, which would explain why she kept recovering after each of her battles with Jill and Parker. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Resident Evil Category:Humanoids Category:Mutants Category:Undead Category:Toxic Creatures Category:Zombies Category:Deceased